


Jetpack

by Whatclaptrap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is grumpy, If You Squint - Freeform, Stiles is fidgety, both are tired, hi guys I write things sometimes, honestly I'm tired too, not really - Freeform, oh well, spoilers for the whole show sort of I guess, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatclaptrap/pseuds/Whatclaptrap
Summary: Stiles is a fidgety guy.  Derek is tired.  The hotel screwed up and gave them a room with a single bed.  That's unfortunate.





	Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> It's not long, no, but I found it in my Big Document Of Scenes That Don't Have Stories, and it's cute and made me laugh. Hope you enjoy it, you beautiful reader, you.

Stiles only sleeps two ways. 

Either he’s fidgety, kicking and squirming, trying to find the most comfortable place in his bed, or he passes out mid-sentence with his neck and an odd angle and drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. At this point, Derek has seen and dealt with both. They travel for Scott’s pack initiative all the time, share hotel rooms all the time. It never gets any easier. 

Tonight, it’s fidgety Stiles. Derek is tired. He wants to sleep. He really wants to sleep. But not only were their reservations screwed up, not only were they sharing a queen size bed, Stiles keeps rolling around like a fidgety puppy. He kicks, every once in a while, then sighs, then rolls back around and flops with his arms outstretched. At first, it had almost been cute. It wasn’t anymore. 

“Stiles,” Derek growls, “go to sleep.” 

“I can’t,” he mumbles. Even Stiles is exhausted. It’s been a long day. If Derek can wait maybe half an hour more, then maybe fidgety Stiles will turn into Sleeps Like A Dead Body Stiles. He can only pray. 

“Find a way,” Derek says, “or I will.” 

“You’re not gonna knock me out,” Stiles mutters. “I mean, probably not. Gotta… hit the right place… make sure I’m not dead… watch me sleep so I don’t die in the middle of the night…” 

“Stiles,” Derek growls. 

With another huff, Stiles rolls back over, face down. He buries his face in the pillow, and Derek has no idea how the squirmy little idiot can breathe, much less sleep. He waits. And he waits. It’s going to happen soon. 

Like clockwork, Stiles flails again. Though this time, he rolls over and sits straight up. “Wait, wait, wait, wait. I have an idea.” 

“What—“ Derek starts, but then suddenly Stiles is climbing on him. “Stiles!” 

“just — give me a moment—okay be cool Derek—“ Stiles scrambles over him. It’s not pleasant. Derek gets hand on his shoulder and an elbow in his eye, almost gets a knee in the crotch but he grabs Stiles’s knee and gives him a boost. Stiles hits the other side of the bed with a quiet oof, then rolls over, throwing an arm around Derek’s waist. 

This time, Derek freezes. “What,” he says, “are you doing.” 

“I never get to be the big spoon,” Stiles says. “I figure, maybe this time…” 

“You cannot be the big spoon,” Derek says. He tenses up when Stiles snuggles closer. He can feel Stiles’s breath on the back of his neck. “You are too small to be the big spoon.” 

“Fine,” Stiles mumbles. His voice has changed. Like that, he’s edging closer to being dead body Stiles, the man who can sleep anywhere. “Then I’m the jetpack.” 

“The—“ Derek starts, but before he can says anything else, Stiles takes his hand from Derek’s waist and does a fist pump. 

“Woo,” he says, “jetpack!” 

After that, Stiles drops his arm back to Derek’s waist. Derek is still not entirely sure if he wants to shove Stiles out of bed, or just give up and go to sleep. It seems like Stiles finally found a place he can sleep, anyways. 

“Stiles?” He grumbles.

“Mm?” 

“Go to sleep.” 

“‘kay.”


End file.
